It's Always Something, Isn't it?
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: If anyone could trick the forces of heaven and hell it was Gabriel, but this feat seemed a little too impossible to Sam, Dean, and Cas. To bad the poor bastard isn't around to answer the trios questions about his daughter had had 60 years ago.
1. Our Dumbasses Knew Better

**If anyone could trick the forces of heaven and hell it was Gabriel, but these feet seemed a little too impossible to Sam, Dean, and Cas. To bad the poor bastard isn't around to answer the trios questions about his daughter had had 60 years ago.**

**I hope you enjoy and like Alway I do not own Supernatural. If I did Dean and Cas Would have kissed in Season 6. Good luck and I hope you enjoy!**

"**So this is it." Dean glazed down at the book, eyes shifting across the ingredients once again. "This is how was find him." **

"**Yes. A Location spell to find an archangel." The four men, or men and a year old Nephilim child, stood in mild shock. After there fail the last week, they all needed a win, and Rowenna was thrilled to have given them one. **

"**Yes boys, though there might be a slight hiccup." This metal cut the happy mood in the room as the boys looked at her. "The last ingredient, an angel's feather." **

"**That's impossible, angels wings are made of grace, they don't make tangible feathers. This spell isn't possible." After a brief moment of silence falls upon the room, Sam racks his hand over his face and tells everyone to hit the lure, hard. **

"**Got it!" Dean practically screams in relief, 5 straight hours of reading about dicks with wings can really do that to a guy. **

"**Found something?" His younger brothers ask walked over to the older man. **

"**No Sammy, I have nothing, I just really wanted to mess with you guy-of course I have something." Sam shrunk in defeat and waited for his brother to share the new information. "Ok, so I was looking into some Men of Letters files and I think I found something. Before the Americans went dark, one of them an Odell Vic." He flipped the faile he was holding around to show a picture of a young man in his late 30's. "Tried to extract the wigs from an angle." **

**At this news, the angel and half angel present squirmed. "Was he successful?" Sam questioned and was only given a shrug in return. **

"**Doesn't say." **

"**Still," The youngest spoke up. "It would be worth a look right?" **

"**My thoughts exactly," Cas ensured. It wasn't long till all four boys were crammed into the Chevy Impala, heading in the direction of TOOL post. **

**The post was strangely close to the bunker, from the outside it simply looked like an abandoned factory. But as the men began looking around, they found a similar drain lid leading down. The Boys crawl down and land in a crossroad of abandoned hallways. **

**The usual clean manner they find in The Men Of Letters design was all but abandoned. A hole was pushed or burned into the walls and was accompanied but blood splatter and stains long but dried. Silence fell upon the group and the smell of death entered there lungs. **

"**Well then." Dean took a flashlight out from his back pocket and lit it. " Let's see if this Odell Vic knew what he was doing." The brothers set off down one hall and the two angels off in the other. **

**Looking around you could tell whatever happened to the men who work here wasn't pretty. Scratch marks littered the walls, getting more frequent as the Boys walked on. Long since dried splatters of blood decorated the floor here and there, but it was obvious something happened here 60 years ago. There was an unsteady feeling about how easy this whole thing was as if a trap was about to be strung. Needless they continued. **

**Then, as soon as the path of destruction started, it stopped. "I guess they killed whatever was causing the destruction." The child spoke up, uneasy lacing his voice with every word." **

"**Let's hope so." There was a pause of silence. "Come on. If they were preparing to take in Angel feather, they must have had a lab of some sorts, right?" Sam Spoke up and the other mutually agreed.**

"**Come on." Dean flashed his light in front and continued walking off into the base further. "We're not going to find anything standing here, are we?" They continued into the base until they were faced with what they wanted to find. Odell's lab. **

**There, the destruction they saw was nothing compared to what they found in the hallway. Four enchanted chains hung in the middle of the room, a massive blood stain decorated the floor underneath. Counters and cabinets lined the rather large room, all covered with tools. Ranging from knives, capsules, and Garrett wire. Each laced with dried crimson. **

"**Oh god." Jack looked in complete shock at everything. **

"**If the feathers are anywhere, they would be here. Get looking." The eldest Winchester said, not even batting an eye at a scene before. Soon enough, the other three joined in on the search. "**

"**I think these or them," Cas said in a monotone voice. Pulling a glass jar containing green light form a cupboard. Each side trained with handprints. "But I still don't understand how this is possible. Taking an angels grace is one thing, their wings and keeping them in tangle form." He stuck his head. "This shouldn't be possible." **

"**Hey. We so rarely get a win, how about accept it. Let's take them back to Rowenna, see if she can tell if they are really angle wings or not." Everyone building agreed, and the team soon found themselves back in the Impala, heading back home. **

"**Are you ok?" Cas asked the pouting boy as he stared at the jar in his lap. **

"**Yeah, it's just… They feel weird like I should know them." The angel looked at Jack in concern. **

"**We'll figure it out evenly. For now just sit back and relax." **

"**No," The boy shook his head. "I have an idea." Before Cas stop him, or the brothers even knew what was going on, Jack pulled open the lid of the jar and reached in for the substance inside. **

"**Jack, What Are You Doing!" **

"**Cas, what's going on back there?!" Sam turned his body to look back at the commission as Dean pulled the car over. But the Young man didn't stop. He pulled out a feather that becomes tangible in his hands. A brilliant green color that rivaled any forest. **

**The older angle tried his best to grab it and shove the feather into the jar, but his hand was like a ghost to it. **

"**Jack, put it back in the jar we have no idea what that thing can do." Sam grabbed the boy's wrist to take the feather to form him but only succeeded in making the Nephilim drop the feather. As it hit the floor of the Impala, a shock wave blasted around it in the form of tremors.**

**The lid was forced back on to the jar that now only held 4 feathers. The boys could do nothing but stare at each other in a form of surprise and horror. **

**Little did the Winchesters know, the tremor spread farther than the highway they were traveling on. As it reached the tired little town they had just left, it sent pieces of ceiling and earth crashing down in the Men Of Letters Base something else was held much more powerful than angel feathers. **

**As rubble fell magical sigils broke and the spell keeping what caused all the danger in the base decades before awoke from sleep. A girl with twin scars decorating her back rose. **

**Chapter 2, the little piece of random writing to make you want to read more and prove I am better in 1pov and 3pov. **

**Jumping back I looked at the device making noise in front of me. "You good kid?" **

"**What. Is. That." I spat out horrified. The man looked at me like I deserved to be in an Asylum. **

"**It's a phone kid, I thought every Teenager knew what they were." **

"**No!" I scream in the middle of the near-deserted store. "That is a phone." I point to the Telephone hanging on the wall behind the counter and the man. "That.' shoving my finger at the small moving box that was yelling at me. "Is… Magic. Yeah, magic." **

**I had seen some weird things in my life. Demons, angels, ghost, ghouls, and everything in between. But I swear to my grandfather. That had to be sorcery. **

**I don't need to sound needy but I am totally needy. So Comment! If I am doing something wrong, or get something wrong just tell me and I will try and fix it. I would rather know my mistakes than repetitively continue to make them. Until next time! **


	2. Wow, My Grandfather Must Really Hate Me

Jesus Christ, everything hurt, and I mean everything I assure you. My eyes shot open and my body was emetialy hit with a wave of tight pain radiating from my back outwards. Black dots decorated my vision as I pushed myself off of the cold surface I was laying on. I turned my head and looked around the room, and everything rushed back to me as I suddenly remembered. The Men of Letters, the experiments, the cutting, then suddenly nothing. Nothing at all.

My chest tightened in a knot and my breath caught picked up as one message passed through every fiber of my body. _I need to run. I am not safe._ I quickly swung my legs around the side of the metal table I was on, only sparing the broken signals and pieces of dusty ceiling littering the floor. I moment my feet hit the ground I knew it was a bad decision. My legs wobbled and betrayed me, crumbling underneath me and sending the rest of my body pitching forward.

What was that pain? I thought as I let out a cry, the pain quickly intensive form my back growing more and more. There is no way that man succeed in cutting my wings off, it was impossible. But the fear still bit at me, if not that, why hadn't the wounds simply healed themselves like they always did. Why would they still hurt? I couldn't will that answer away from my mind.

Against what my body was screaming at me to do, I stood and shakingly took a few steps. _I needed answers. _I got the doors and my breath was already deep. I pushed against the doors with everything I had, but they never budged. The fear that lived at the tips of my fingers doubled as I held my hands, I familiar green light circled them playfully and surged towards the door, ripping them off of the hinges, and throwing them across the hallway.

The hallways looked similar to the room I had just existed, rumble laid in abandoned chunks, but something was different here. Staining the walls was dried blood. Distant memories of chains being wrapped my hands only made me want to go on more. I turned into a familiar looking room, yeah familiar, this was Odell's lab.

The chains in the middle of the room, littered with my long since dried blood. Even though seeing your own blood dried on something is disconcerting enough, what really got me was how empty the room was. Thick layers of dust covered everything, all the magical substances and chemicals that were once splattered everywhere were nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar heap of fabric. I was dirty and had cuts that I never sewed back together correctly, but it was magnificent all in the same.

I walked over to the small deep green duffle bag and opened it up. My hands rummaging thru the contents. A shirt, pair of jeans I stole from some guys store, a small metal first aid kit, a wad of cash, and an assortment of knives. You may be thinking what a 15-year-old girl would need with a knife, but let me tell you, they come in handy. My moment of celebration was quickly cut short when out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a long mirror on the other side of the room.

I got to my feet and walked over, the glass was covering on dirt and dust, using my arm I did my best to whip as much as I could off the mirror. As I turned I held in a scream. I back of my shirt was cut away to relieve my back which was covered in dried blood all sourcing from the twin scars that now decorating each side of my spin.

My wings had never been material, but they had always been there. If they got hurt in a fight, I would feel it. If I flew too much in one day, they would feel sour for a while afterward, they were never there for me or anyone else to see, but I they were present. I never could imagine what would happen if I got them cut off, but suddenly that was my reality.

The initial shock faded after a while and I was able to focus on more pressing matters. Why were they so healed? My Angel grace usually mended my injuries when they occurred, but they never helped f my wings were hurt. So why were the scars they left behind healed so quickly? _Quickly_. That was when a question I had been too preoccupied to ask flooded into my head. _How long had I really been out?_ I walked back over to my old bag and held the cloth to my nose and the smell of mildew filled my lungs.

I pulled the spare clothes over my body and lay the strap of the bag over my shoulder. I had to get out of this place the old fashioned way, no winges to help me this time. I left the lab behind in search of the exit. I can across it and was confused to find leaves and dirt decorating the floor underneath. Nonetheless, I raised a hand I pushed energy upwards, pushing the lid up and out of my view, I then lined my body up with the hole, and placing my hands down. I pushed energy form my hands and was launched several feet into the fresh open air and sun.

The light was blinding and it took several minutes for my senses to readjust, but once they did they were met with a sight the made my stomach do summer salts. The parking lot the entrance cap sat was mostly clear except for a car sitting occ to the right, rusted out and covered in tree vines. That alone would not have been as bad if that wasn't the car that brought me here, which it was. I looked around, my eyes catching a set of fresh set of car tracks. Smiling to myself I fooled them, thankful for the sign of life, even if it was only a car.

It wasn't long till the track stopped and led to a road, for most of the road it seemed to be nothing but farmland, but a blue sign told me there was a gas station near only a couple of miles away so I started off into that direction.

The first time a car passed but I was scared shitless. It was much bigger than I was remembered and went a lot faster, but I tried not to think about it. I wasn't sure how long I was been walking but my back and lungs ached by the time I spotted the outlines of a gas station. Once I got there I wasn't sure if I should have even walked in, the pumps looked so foreign to what I was familiar with. I pushed in the door open and a bell above the door rang, _at least something doesn't change_.

There was a man sitting at the counter reading a newspaper, but besides him, the market part of the gas station seemed completely empty. He gave me an odd look but I simply brushed him off. I started to wander through the aisles looking at different packages foods that I had never heard of before. Maybe the time wasn't messed up, maybe I was just on another planet. I laughed to myself at the thought. I was the daughter of an angle, I wouldn't doubt space travel.

Loud beeping, almost horn sounds filled the air and I jumped back. I looked towards the man who simply picked up the small black box making noise, taped it stopping the horrible sound, and played it back down. "What. Is. That." I spat out horrified. The man looked at me like I deserved to be in an Asylum.

"It's a phone kid, I thought every Teenager knew what they were."

"No!" I scream in the middle of the near-deserted store. "That is a phone." I point to the Telephone hanging on the wall behind the counter and the man. "That.' shoving my finger at the small moving box that was yelling at me. "Is… Magic. Yeah, magic."

I had seen some weird things in my life. Demons, angels, ghost, ghouls, and everything in between. But I swear to my grandfather. That had to be sorcery. "You know what, whatever, you going to buy something?"

I nodded and continues to look at racks. Grabbing several bottles of water and little bar like things promising to be containing protein, I walked up to the cash register. "Can I see that?" I gestured towards the newspaper in his hands and he tossed it over, ringing up my food. My eyes emetaly drifted the date and my breath caught in my lungs, almost unable to escape. The man tried to say something but I didn't understand it, all my attention focused on the date as it read. 22 January 2019.

Hi, I hope you like the chapter! Just form some placement, this takes place right before the winter break taken. This is because I wrote my first draft over Christmas and I am too lazy to change it to fit in canon. I own nothing but my character, all 5 feet 4 inches of her, but that's it really. Team free will probably be in the next chapter to don't worry too much about them. Till next time my dudes.

Champion of Nyx.


	3. Insert Title That Is Too Long

**Chapter 3: Live Your Life So That Men From the '50s Hate You**

**Sorry, this took so long to update, I went to a Model Un conference over the last week and I really didn't have time to write something that didn't involve Global Disarmament or International Space Exploration. Sorry, hope you people understand, and here is my new chapter, I swear Dottie will meet TFW… Oh, yeah. That's her name, Dottie, just in case you were wondering. **

January 22, 2019.

56 Years.

Everything. That was really it. My mind moved a million miles per hour and there was no chance of it slowing down anytime soon. Everything, that is what I was thinking. I kicked myself for not paying more attention to the dust or the car, but mainly that I allowed myself to get captured.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, hoping beyond all belief that it would shake the thoughts from my head. "Kid? You're scaring me." I looked up to the man, his face twisted in concern. "Do I need to call someone?"

"No." I pulled out the wad of cash form my back pocket and laid a twenty on the counter than picked up the bag, made out of foreign flimsy material, leaving the gas station as I held in a sob.

I just stood there for a second, in the middle of near-empty gas station parkway, not sure what to do. _I have to find a place to stay, _that was clear enough. I turned right and continued down the road I was walking on before as I shoved the contents of the white bag into my duffle.

The scenery didn't change much but the sun began to set after a while, I walked past some houses, but mostly just empty farmland, January wasn't the best time to plant crops I guessed. A smile was brought to my face as I heard the happy squeal of a child coming from in front of me, the outline of a house coming into view. My pace increased a little and I started walking towards the house.

A small boy with crazy brown curls was seen running around the driveway, parents not in sight yet. I wasn't to concern, kids occasionally ventured on their own once, in a while, that was until he started walking further from the house and closer to the road. The old back road was near deserted, but you could never really take a chance, right? I started to run the last couple of meter and took the kid's hand, haft pulling him back to the driveway. My back flared up in another round of phantom pain as I stretched my arm.

"Hey, kid, let's not get that-" I was cut off by a young woman called a name that didn't register in my mind.

"What were you thinking walking that close to the road?!" She bent down so she was face level with the boy no older than four. The boy gave no response, only looked up at me with big eyes. "Oh god, thank you so much."

"Yeah of course," And I meant it, people should just do stuff like that, no reason to thank them, it's called human decency. My eyes served the screen in front of me, it looked like the women were packing up the car. "Road trip?" I questioned, changing the topic as a plan formed in my head.

"Yeah, my husband's idea." I nodded.

"Well have fun, and be safe little guy." I waved and started walking away, the women calling out one more 'thank you' as I left. I started walking until I saw a patch of trees, and then ducked into it, hiding myself the best I could. It didn't take too long to see the car go down the road, once I was sure they wouldn't be able to see me in the rearview mirror, I stood up and started walking back to the house.

It was a fairly big house for what seemed like such a small family, I walked to the back, lifting the match in an old wooden fence before walking threw. I found the back door and testing my luck wiggled the knob, and like so many times I wish I was lucky, nothing happened. I cursed to myself and brought my forearm up than sent it crashing down. Not the cleanest way I know, but the handle flew off without a problem. I opened the door and walked threw.

The entered what I guessed was a living room of sorts, and closed the door behind me, full well knowing it wouldn't close completely. I took a deep breath and sighed, finally allowing myself to relax a tiny bit. I started into the house, looking for a shower or bath, praying they didn't turn off their water. As luck want, they didn't.

I washed the dried blood from my back then _borrowed_ some of the women's clothes to sleep in, thankful for clothes that didn't spell of mill due. I crawled into the mather bed, and the moment my head hit the pillow I collapsed, feeling safe for the first time in decades.

D. Winchester

"This is it?" I questioned, staring up and the farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes." The angel replied, stepping out of my car. Since the feather was dropped, Cas had been able to sense something powerful and knew. Something dangerous.

"Well then, let's see what happens." I walk up to the door and knock on it, waiting for a response part of me knew would never come. We waited there for a minute or two, it was rather early in the morning so you couldn't judge people too much. "This isn't going to work,"

"Agreed, check the back?" I nodded and walked through an open fence door into the back. The patio was normal, nothing really out of the ordinary for a farmhouse, but what got me was the back door that stood wide open, the handle laying fallen on the ground.

I pulled out my gun inside my jacket, and cocked it, standing at ready as I walk into the quiet house. But a loud crash broke the silence, a pause, then the sound of cars calling my name. I ran into were his voice was coming from, and right in front of the door is where I see her. A girl no older than 15 stood, brown hair coming from every which direction and unnatural green eyes meeting mine. Cas was on his kneed in front of her facing me, a glowing disking thingy encircling his neck, keeping him trapped.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing all the way out here?" I raised my gun so it was level with her chest.

"I don't know, what's a man like you doing pointing a gun at a kid like me?" She counters and I tighten the grip on my gun, releasing how calm she is under the threat of a bullet.

"What do you want, we can talk, just let my angel friend go." Her eyes widened.

"Angle?" She questioned, and her just as fast as her eyes softened, they turned deadly, glowing slightly. "Why are you guys hunting me? I'm not that dangerous, I don't hurt people." Thoughts ran through my head as I fished for words.

"What do you mean kid, was not here to hunt you, just curious."

"You're not an angel?" She questioned as if coming to the realization.

"No, I'm not, I'm a hunter. You know what that is?" She scoffed.

"Of course I know what that is, I am one aren't I?" She looked down from Cas to me, as if trying to make up her mind, then the glowing disk evaporated into thin air. "Just leave me alone ok, I don't mean to cause any trouble, I promise."

"Nephilim," Cas choked out, caught air. "Archangel Nephilim." I lower my gun and look to the angle on the floor as he gets to his feet.

"No Shit." The girl says, "And like I mentioned before, I have to interest in dominating the universe or blowing up the word, so this isn't a problem. I'm going to grab my bag, leave, and never see you guys again. Sound good?"

She started walking away, but I held an arm out to stop her, "We can help you, we have a… Cousin of yours, we help him, we may be able to help you." I speak and she looks up into my eyes, she was short.

"Dottie." She says.

"What?"

"I figured you would want my name since I'm coming with you and all."


End file.
